fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kung Timmy/References
*Kung Timmy was originally titled Kung Fairy, but it got changed due to Timmy mostly doing karate. *This episode reveals that Tootie goes to the same school as Timmy. *This is the first time Tootie appears without Vicky in an episode, and the first time Timmy actually beats up Francis. *Fitness trainer Billy Blanks voices himself in this episode. *When Tootie is wearing her binoculars, it is shown that she apparently has violet irises around her pupils. *This episode hasn't aired on Nickelodeon in a very long time, possibly due to its sister episode "Which Witch is Which?" being a Thanksgiving episode. *Though it is still airing on YTV and is available on iTunes, this episode has also aired on Nicktoons. *As stated in the book of kung-fu, kung-fu must always be used defensively (defend yourself or someone else, for example), it should NEVER be used for vengeance. Another example of this is used in a SpongeBob SquarePants episode called Squid Defense. *Apparently Francis hits and beats up girls. Timmy was shocked at this since Francis beats up most of the guys. *This is one of the four episodes where Timmy is barefoot for nearly the whole episode; the other three being Beach Bummed, Hassle In The Castle and Lights Out. Interesting, considering Timmy's supposed fear of bare feet. This episode is also the only one to show Timmy's feet in detail. He was also barefoot for the majority of the episode Crime Wave, but that's because he was poofed out of the bathtub completely naked. It may be possible that he is not scared of his own bare feet. * The Karate Kid - This episode itself is a parody of the movie. * The Simpsons - One of the title cards that appears when Timmy practiced kung-fu at the Dimmsdale gym, says "Doh!", which is Homer's famous catchphrase. *Someone saying, "They'll eat you, then kill you". *Someone landing on Timmy's mom. *At the end of the episode, Timmy is used as a threat. *When Timmy opens the door of Billy Blanks' room in the gym, he wears his normal clothes for a brief moment. *When Tootie shows up and cheers on Timmy during the fight, she is wearing a Timmy Turner shirt and Timmy flags. After Francis grabs her, she appears back in her normal clothing and remains that way for the rest of the episode. Also, in the-same goof, when Francis grabs her, Tootie's arms are still outside. But after that, her arms are now trapped inside Francis' fist. This goof is commonplace for other characters. *Timmy should have been able to defeat Francis even before Tootie showed up, since Timmy was already fighting to defend his fairies. **This fact may have been invalid because at first Timmy makes it clear he's fighting for vengeance. *A screenshot from this episode appears on the back cover of the Scary Godparents VHS and DVD, neither of which contain this episode. *Francis would be expelled from the school and/or arrested for hitting and beating up girls, but he is not on the jail in next episodes. *In the title card, Wanda's eyes are not colored pink, but colored purple. :(Timmy is being held upside-down, having his pockets emptied by Francis in front of his classmates) :Timmy: Could this humiliation get any worse? :Tootie: You leave Timmy Turner-- my one true love-- alone, you big gray BULLY! :(Francis and other students laugh) ---- :Francis: [to Timmy] You gonna let a little girl fight your battles for you, Turner? :Timmy: Uhh... Only if she wins! ---- :Timmy: Is there anything worse than having your dad fight you battles for you? :(Mr. Turner lands on ground headfirst next to Timmy, beaten) :Cosmo: Yeah, having him lose your battles for you! ---- :Francis: Thanks for the house, losers! ---- :Mr. Turner: Eh, look on the bright side, we can always stay in the tree house! :Mrs. Turner: What!? We are NOT living in a tree house! :Tootie: Timmy! I couldn't help overhearing your dilemma, you can always stay with me! :Timmy: [to his mom] I'll get the sleeping bags! ---- :Mr. Turner: Timmy, it's time I teach you to fight your own battles, and more importantly MY battles! ---- :Mr. Turner: Good thing I landed on this nice soft mom! ---- :Timmy: [reading the kung-fu book] Rule number one: Kung-Fu must always be used defensively, never for vengeance. To heck with that, I'm gonna kick his butt! [tosses book out the window] ---- :Wanda: Timmy, you don't know anything about Kung-Fu. :Cosmo: Or dignity. ---- :Old Man: Help, we can't cut our meat! :(Timmy arrives and cuts up their steaks with his karate chop) :Timmy: You're on your own with your mashed potatoes. :Old Woman: I hope those fists of fury were washed! ---- :Billy Blanks: Heh, pretty good kid. What's your own? :Timmy: Timmy. Timmy Turner. :Billy Blanks: Thanks Timmy Turner. Now give me five! :(Timmy extends his hand) :Billy Blanks: ...hundred push ups! :(Timmy hits the ground and starts doing push ups) :Billy Blanks: With these cinder-blocks on your back! :(Billy drops two cinder-blocks on Timmy's back) :Billy Blanks: While I break it with my bare hand! And play this piano with my bare feet! :(Billy does exactly that) :Timmy: That was amazing! :Billy Blanks: Keep pushing! ---- :Francis: Turner? Is it beating time already!? :Timmy: I want my families' stuff back, Francis, and tomorrow... We're gonna fight for it! :Francis: And what do I get if I win? I already got your car, your house, [pours ice cream on Timmy] ...your dignity. What's left to take? :Tootie: [wearing binoculars] Nothing but his goldfish, ha-hah! ---- :Francis: What's a matter, Turner? Scared you'll lose your fish? :Tootie: No he's not! He's not scared of anything! He'll see you tomorrow morning at EIGHT O'CLOCK! :Timmy: Yeah, what she said! :(Francis grabs Timmy's goldfish bowl) :Francis: Good, after I win 'em, I'm going to eat 'em, then kill 'em! ---- :Timmy: A chain belt!? You study karate? :Francis: I teach it. Can we pick this up? I've got two beatings, three bludgeonings, and an intimidation this morning... and I don't want to be late for lunch. I'm having fish. ---- :Timmy: You've taken my home. You've taken my dignity. And now, I'm taking... My revenge! HiiiYAAAH! [tries to kick Francis, gets thrown into a tree] ---- :Timmy: What's going on? :Wanda: Well, we're having a little issue with the rules. :Timmy: What? Lemme see. :(Wanda poofs up Mr. Turner's kung fu book) :Timmy: That's not the rules, that's Dad's stupid kung-fu book! :Wanda: Well, it's the rules of Kung-Fu, and rule number one says Kung-Fu must always be used defensively, never for vengeance! :Timmy: What!? You mean I can't fight!? Then Francis is going to take you guys too? :Cosmo: Actually, he's going to win us fair and square by pounding the poop out of ya. ---- :Mrs. Turner: Timmy! No!! :Mr. Turner: He'll eat you, then kill you! :Timmy: You don't think I can do it? :(Tootie tunnels through the ground out next to Timmy) :Tootie: I do Timmy! I think you can do anything! [Francis grabs her] OOF! :Francis: You wanna fight Turner's battles for him? Fine, that means you get the next punch! :Timmy: You'd hit a girl? :Francis: It's in my book. :Timmy: As creepy as she is, she's still the only one who believed in me and-- I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER! HIYAAAH! :(Timmy saves Tootie and starts beating up Francis) :Timmy: Hey, magic belt and headband are working again. :Wanda: That's because you're fighting to defend Tootie, instead of to hurt Francis. :Cosmo: Yeah! Loopholes rock! ---- :Timmy: Let's dance! ---- :Mr. Turner: He's been practicing! It's like he's fighting for my car! :Tootie: It's like he's fighting for my love! :Mrs. Turner: And for me to live in the manner to which I've become accustomed! ---- :Timmy: You forgot the first rule of Kung-Timmy, Francis. What goes around-- comes around! ---- :Mrs. Turner: My house! :Mr. Turner: My car! :Tootie: MY HERO!!! [grabs Timmy and kisses him] Mwah mwah mwah- :Timmy: My restraining order! :(Tootie stops kissing him and looks at him weirdly) :Timmy: ...has expired. :Tootie: YAY!! [pounces on Timmy] Mwah mwah mwah! ---- :Mr. Turner: (watching a beaten up Francis clean up the mess he created on the Turners' house) That's right, animal boy, I want every bit of graffiti scrubbed from my walls! Don't make me get Timmy out here! :Francis: Huh!? [sobs and starts scrubbing faster] :Mr. Turner: Heeey, I can use my son as a threat! :Mrs. Turner: Don't forget to take out the garbage, dear! :Mr. Turner: Aww, why do I have to take out the garbage? :Mrs. Turner: Don't make me get Timmy out there! :Mr. Turner: [fearful] Right! Garbage, I'm on it! ---- :Wanda: What's the matter, Timmy? :Cosmo: Yeah, you got all your stuff back, and your back in your house, we thought you'd be happy! :Timmy: It's not that guys, it's just this whole thing started because I didn't fight my own battles, and even though I beat Francis, I only did it because you helped. :Wanda: So? Everyone has something that gives them an advantage. :Cosmo: Yeah, Francis has his freakishly large body, premature pubescence, and his inbred cruelty... and you have us! :Wanda: It's how you use your advantage that matters, and you used us for good! ---- :Timmy: I love you guys! [goes to hug Cosmo and Wanda] :(Cosmo grabs Timmy's arm and tosses him with a karate move, Wanda glares at him) :Cosmo: What!? You saw how he went for me! He was asking for it! At least he landed on his mom. ---- :Mr. Turner: He'll eat you, then kill you! * Although this episode premiered in 2003, it was produced in 2002 according to the credits. Category:Season 3 Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Tootie Episodes Category:Timmy Episodes